


5 Times Freddie Mercury had to come out of the closet, and one time he didnt need to.

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Acceptance, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Most people don't 'come out' once. Most people come out many times throughout their life.This is 5 times Freddie Mercury has had to come out of the closet, and one time he didn't need to.





	1. His Best friend in Zanzibar

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter features homophobia and references to religion, as well as a mild injury to a character.

Farouk Bulsara was six years old when he realised that he was different.

He had never considered himself to be anything other than an ordinary little boy. He woke up and ate breakfast before going outside and playing with is friends. Occasionally, he went with his mother to the market, or to the dentist to have his teeth fitted for that awful brace. But it was one otherwise ordinary day of hanging out with Ari. Ari wasn't his real name,but Farouk found it difficult to say his real name, so had nicknamed him ‘Ari’. Ari had understood. There were a few letters Farouk was finding it difficult to pronounce. 

It was a sunny day in Stone Town, Zanzibar, when Farouk met up with Ari, and they disappeared into town. They weren't allowed to go far. Many children roamed around town, and were kept an eye on by the local merchants, who were only too happy to report back to parents whose children were misbehaving. 

Farouk and Ari were experts by now. They waited until the old fisherman was distracted by a customer, before they slipped off the main road and over to a clump of trees. 

Climbing trees was one of Farouk’s favourite activities, so he grabbed a low down branch and used it to pull himself up,before reaching for the next one. Once Farouk had cleared the first few branches Ari begun to follow him, until they were both high enough to swing onto the roof of a nearby building. 

This was something that the boys did a lot. Being on the roof afforded them a clear and unmatched view of the street below, so they could return before their parents realised they were missing from the market, but also allowed them privacy to talk about whatever they wanted without the nosy merchants reporting them to their mothers.

Farouk and Ari sat down on the flat roof and peered over the edge. They could see the old fisherman from before, still talking with the same customer, but the conversation looked more heated. He was waving his arms around in frustration, and arguing in rapid swahili. He hasn't seemed to have noticed the two little boys disappear.

Ari pulled some pieces of chocolate from his pocket, and snapped it in half, handing one of the halves to Farouk. Farouk smiled gratefully and accepted the rare treat, pulling his own from his pocket.

It was a copy of a music magazine, printed in english, and shipped out to Zanzibar by Farouk’s parents. He was subscribed to the magazine, but always received his copy a month after it was released due to the long journey by boat to reach the island of the coast of Africa.

“Buddy Holly” Ari read, looking at the front cover. It had a picture of a handsome musician with square glasses on his face. Farouk could feel himself blushing as he looked at the photo.

“What songs did he sing?” he asked. Ari opened the magazine and turned to the correct page. 

“A song called “Peggy Sue” was quite famous, and “That’ll be the day”. He’s from America.” 

Farouk ran his eyes over the photo. 

“I like those songs.” Farouk decided. “I think I’m going to marry Buddy Holly when i’m older.” Ari gasped.

“But Buddy Holly is a boy. You need to marry a girl. My mum says that boys can't love boys because they are demons! You aren't a demon are you Farouk?” Ari asked, taking a step away from him. 

“No! I'm not a demon!” Farouk cried out.

“Demon! Demon!” Ari squealed, pointing at Farouk.

“I’m not!” Farouk cried, before running back towards the tree he climbed up. But, in his haste, lost his footing and slipped. His ankle rolled underneath him and he shouted out in pain, falling to the floor and clutching his ankle.

Ari poked his head over the side of the building. 

“Farouk, are you ok?” he called.

“No” Farouk sobbed in reply.

Ari quickly but carefully climbed down off the building and crouched down next to Farouk, looking at his ankle. Then, he helped Farouk to his feet and helped him hobble to his own mother's house.

“Mum, Farouk hurt his foot!” Ari called.

Ari’s mother sat Farouk down and placed some ice on his ankle. 

“What happened?” Farouk felt a swell of worry inside him. Ari could tell him mum everything and get him sent to a priest immediately

“We were arguing, and Farouk tried to get away from me and hurt his foot.” Ari told his mother.

“What were you arguing over?” 

“We both wanted this Buddy Holly poster.” Ari said, shooting Farouk a look that said ‘we are talking about this later’ 

“Well, in that case, I think Farouk deserves the poster Its his magazine anyway.” Ari’s mum said, handing the magazine back to Farouk. Ari didn't argue.

“You boys stay here and rest for a while, and I will go and get Farouk’s mother and tell her what happened.”

She left the room, leaving Ari and Farouk alone.

“Why did you tell her that it was about the poster? Why didn't you tell her the truth?” Farouk asked.

“I don’t know. You're my best friend and i've known you since birth. You can't be a demon but you want to marry a boy. I don't want you to be killed. I just don't know what to think.” 

“I dont think im a demon either.” Farouk muttered. “Is it such a bad thing really?” Ari shrugged.

“You’re going to boarding school next year. I don't want to waste our precious time together arguing. Can we call a truce?”

“Truce” Freddie agreed holding his hand out to shake. Ari pushed his hand out the way and pulled him into a hug.


	2. St Peters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is a bit older now, and attending boarding school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly trigger warning for period typical homophobia, homophobic slurs and child labour

Boarding school for Freddie was like a new lease of life. Although he missed Ari, and the little crooked streets of his hometown, India was new and exciting. 

From the moment Freddie stepped off that train, he felt liberated, a new man. He had even decided to change his name. (Farouk was too different and everyone just called him Bucky anyway). St Peters felt like the perfect place for him to spread his wings and learn to fly. 

Freddie shared a dormitory with 7 other boys. It was a relatively small room, with four bunk beds inside and not much else. They weren’t permitted to spend too much times in the dorms anyway. Between classes, extracurricular activities and homework, Freddie’s time was split between his classroom, the sports field and the library. Any other time was spent hanging out with his new friends outside. Some of them had even expresses interest in starting a band! 

It was a mild Saturday, slightly overcast, and Freddie, being the only one to have completed his homework, went outside alone. Many of the other students preferred to go to the library or the common area when temperatures dipped, but Freddie preferred it. It was a welcome relief from the boiling sun or the monsoon rains, and he liked the sit under a tree and practise his drawing.

Art had always been a passion of Freddie’s, even more so as he begun taking classes at school. He loved to drag his pencil across the paper and make ordinary, dull things extraordinary. He loved to find the beautiful exquisite nature of seemingly boring things. 

When he was glancing around for something to draw, movement caught his eye. Freddie looked closer and realised that it was a boy, around his own age, wearing ragged tatty clothing, sweating slightly as he heaved a wheelbarrow filled with earth align with him.

“Excuse me, do you need help” Freddie asked running up to him. The boy looked slightly panicked.

“No thank you. I’m not supposed to talk to the students” Freddie frowned.

“What do you mean? Who are you? Why are you here?” The boy glanced around nervously before answering.

“My names Sanjay. I’m a gardener, I work here.” 

“You work here? You can’t be much older than I am!” 

“I’m 7 years old, but my parents couldn’t afford for me to go to school. I don’t mind it though. I find the work relaxing.” 

“Sanjay!” A voice snapped from behind them. “Get back to work” The boy, Sanjay, picked the heavy wheelbarrow back up. 

“See you later” he said before continuing to struggle with the wheelbarrow. Freddie just watched him walk away. 

**************************************

After that day, Freddie was always looking around for Sanjay. He was outside in all weathers, waiting for a sighting of the elusive scruffy boy. 

“Bucky, it’s boiling out here” one of his dorm mates, the only one that was still accompanying him on these trips, whined. “I’m gonna melt like a candle” 

Freddie ignored him, and continued looking intensely towards the school gardens. 

Soon, he caught site of familiar black hair and tatty clothing, and took off in that directing, his dorm mate following, grumbling his displeasure. 

“Sanjay, it’s me!” Freddie called, running over to him. Sanjay looked slightly panicked as he turned around, but when his eyes met Freddie’s, he could see a spark of recognition. 

“I forgot to tell you my name. It’s Freddie”

“Hello Freddie.” Sanjay responded. Freddie grinned widely, and Sanjays eyes darted towards his mouth. Freddie braces himself for the familiar comment on his teeth. 

Freddie’s dormmate rolled his eyes. “Are you not hot, out here in this weather?” Sanjays eyes darted away from Freddie and towards him, then down at the ground. 

“A little. I’m used to it though, and it pays well.” 

“I think you’re doing a splendid job, darling” Freddie grinned. Sanjay looked back it him. Freddie felt his face then a bit red and he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

“Thank you. I’ve got to get back to work though. My boss is always watching.” Sanjay turned away and begun pulling ugly weeds out of the flowerbed. 

Freddie’s dormmate grabbed his arm and pulled him a bit further away. 

“What was that? You’re acting like a girl with a crush!” Freddie suddenly felt self conscious. He felt the now familiar weight of shame settle over him like a thick grey fog, invading his lungs, making him short of breath. He felt the gut wrenching twist of fear inside his chest. He looked down, unable to meet his friends eyes, sure his anguish would be reflected within his own, afraid of the hatred and disgust that would be wirling in his. 

“You know what-“ Freddie’s friend pulled him even further away from the school, safer form being overheard. 

“I’m not supposed to tell you this, but my cousin lives with another girl. The reason I’m not supposed to say: it’s illegal. And you’re not exactly subtle. Freddie’s breath shuddered out.

“Do you hate me darling? Please don’t tell the others. I don’t want everyone to think I’m a freak” 

“It’s none of my business what you do, but at least try and be subtle about it. And don’t tell the others. They already call you a fag behind your back” 

This wasn’t news to Freddie. He had heard the whispered slurs across the canteen at dinner. Had even found one of his school shirts graffitied after his boxing lesson. But without confirmation, he was still just the quirky kid from Zanzibar, not the criminal thay would probably get expelled. 

Just as he was thinking on this, they were interrupted by another boy running outside. 

“Come on guys, I’ve got a great idea! Come and see!” Freddie grinned and turned to follow the boy inside, but turned back at the last minute. 

“Thank you” he said sincerely, before hurrying off to meet his other friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanjay is actually a real person in Freddie’s life. A documentary investigated St Peters and found out Freddie didn’t actually graduate, hence why he attended a polytechnic. According to David Minns’ book, Freddie was caught in a relationship with a gardener called Sanjay. 
> 
> The rest of this is completely made up. I also made that guy accepting because I feel like if he wasn’t, he would have reported Freddie immediately

**Author's Note:**

> I did consider that 6 years old might be a little young for him to be roaming around, ut he was sent to India by himself at seven so im assuming his parents were comfortable with this.
> 
> According to my research, the Zoroastrian faith actually says that a man loving another man is a demon and can be killed by a priest. I am not an expert on Zoroastrianism, so don't take my word as gospel on this. 
> 
>  
> 
> following chapters hopefully coming soon.


End file.
